an average american high school
by BuffyAngel shipper for ever
Summary: Harry is a jock think the o.c.’s Luke in an American high skool the o.c.’s again a long with Draco and his mates. see what they get up to AU no magic
1. Chapter 1

Hey Granger!  
The characters in this all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Oh. Please don't sue!  
Summary: Harry is a jock (think the o.c.'s Luke) in an American high skool (the o.c.'s again) a long with Draco and his mates. See what they get up to. (AU no magic)

* * *

All schools have them, the jocks. Hogwarts skool for the gifted American teen was no different. Perhaps you are wondering why I'm telling you this, well it's all in references to our darling hero, Harry James Potter, who managed to kill the most evilest gangster of all times (Lord Voldemort) by shooting him with his own gun at age 3 (Yay 4 Harry!). So fast-forward about 13 yrs and we arrive at the destination of our story.

* * *

"Uugh, that fucking bitch gave me detention just because I didn't read fucking Hamlet. Doesn't she understand I had to train?" whined a 16 yr old boy, with olive skin, silky black hair, a athlete's body and wearing the jacket for Hogwarts' football team (silver and green).

"I wouldn't quiet call fucking ya girlfriend training Zambini," said another 16 yr old. Though this one had beautiful forest green eyes, skin the colour of porcelain, jet-black hair (which was spiked up with gel and looked sooooooooooo hot) and was wearing the football jacket again.

Snickering, Draco Malfoy, a boy with peroxide blonde hair (also spiked), pail skin and wearing one of those jackets again, spoke up, "have to agree with ya there Potter."

See it turned out these 3 16 yr olds, who were casually leaning against a wall and smoking, were none other, then the stars of Hogwarts' football team, athletics team, the leaders of their group and the 3 most popular guys in dear old hogy Hogwarts. Oh yer and could have practically every girl in Hogwarts that they wonted. The first was Blaise Zambini, a young Italian whose father had recently invented some weird thing that was worth billions (and was dating some 7th yr who he couldn't remember the name of, seeing as he changes girlfriends every week). The second was not only rich but also a celebrity for killing at age 3 (see above), which was not only thought of as hot but also extremely brave. Hmmm…. and his name was Potter, Harry Potter. (Insert hair ruffle here, oh he's dating Daphne Greengrass but don't worry, he fucks everything that moves, whether it be boy, girl, teacher or house hold pet). And last but not least was Draco Malfoy, a boy from such old money he makes the bible look young (smirks… he's been dating Pansy Parkinson on-a-gain-off-a-gain for about 6 months. Oh and is secretly gay… Shock horror). But trust me, all are the definition of hot.

"DING-A-LING-A-LING!"

The bell pierced the silence and mystery that seemed to surround the trio.

"Hey drac" drawled Potter, "seen Pansy lately?"

"Yer drac," asked Blaise, the picture of innocence, "have ya?"

Glaring at the two, Draco watched as the two innocent expressions slowly melted away to reveal identical smirks. "5," holding up the number of fingers they counted, "4…3…2…1!"

"Dracy-poo!" they had barely heard the scream before something went flying across the football field were they were hiding out and barreled into Malfoy.

"Jesus women, get of me!" lying on top of Draco was Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend. A tall blonde girl with pretty blue eyes, and a realllllllllly rich daddy (practically the only reason he was dating her).

"Sorry drac we couldn't stop her," said Theodore Nott, leading a hand to help the whinnying boy up. Theodore or Theo as everyone called him was also on the football team. Tanned skin and a six-pack had most of the female population fawning over him. He was also one of the main reasons that any of the guys on the football team passed the year (he was practically the only one that ever bothered to try and understand the work set in class).

Looking up, they saw the rest of the group approaching. 1st came Harry's girlfriend (and I use that term loosely) a pretty little blonde, with a quick mind, sharp tongue and, according to Harry, a "fucking awesome mouth." Daphne Greengrass was her name. Then it was Crabbe and Gouyle, 2 complete idiots that were mainly brut force both on the football field and off. Next came Millicent Bulstrode a female, pretty version or Crabbe and Gouyle. And last but not least were the Weasley twins, the only 2 males in the group that weren't on the football team. These 2 red heads were probably the hottest in the group bested only by the infamous trio (Blaise, Harry and Draco). Oh yer they also were the entertainment of the group, knowing exactly who to prank, how to do it and when was the best time. In fact one of their pranks was so embarrassing it cased the prankee to overdose on Panadol in an attempt to end their pathetic excuse for a life (true story).

Now you may ask why this group contained the famous trio of Blaise, Harry and Draco. Well the answers obvious. They're the most powerful of the powerful, jocks and cheerleaders! Ever single one of these people rules the school in there own way. Any way. That's enough about them; lets get on with the story.

"We heading to the 3 broom-sticks tonight? I hear that a wicked band is playing," asked Theo.

"Maybe…" said Harry, who was looking at someone at the opposite side of the field, "but right now I've got a better idea."

Swinging an arm over Daphne's shoulders, he started walking over to the other side of the field.

Smirking, Harry shouted out to a small group of people that were his obvious target "Hey weasel. Father got a job yet?"

Snickering, Draco added, "how 'bout you Granger, gotten laid?"

"Dude, mental image" shuddered Blaise, " no one would wont to fuck that thing except maybe her books."

As one the group shuddered. "That was way, way, worse then my mental image dude."

If you were wondering who this little unfortunate group was, it would be Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Yes, Yes. Ron is brother to the twins and yes, by insulting his family he did insult the twins family to, but to quote the twins, "dude, our family sucks." So they pretty much agree with any and ever insult thrown at their family. Oh, and Hermione Granger would just happen to be Ron's Best friend and a bit of a bookworm. One of the main reasons that the group hates her is because last year she finally refused to do the trios homework (she'd been bullied into doing it since 5 grade), thus causing them to fail. This was of course mutiny in their eyes, so they did every little thing possible to destroy her life, and of course what the leader does, the mob follows. Oh, and Neville's just a major cluts that Harry hates (something to do with Neville spilling plant soil all over Harry's brand new football when they were little).

"What about you, Longbottom. Ya parent's still giving you lolly rappers?" (Neville's parents were tortured into insanity by Lord Voldemort when he was about 1)

Jumping up Neville tried to punch Blaise (who had made the comment) but was held back by Ron and Hermione.

Laughing Draco said, "what you trying to do Longbottom, fight me. I liked to see you try."

"He's not worth it Neville, just let it be," muttered Hermione to Neville. Relaxing he nodded.

"Ooh little itty Neville is pussy-whipped. Ain't that cute. God you're a freak. They say your father was a hero. I feel happy for him that he's not around to see what a wimp his son has become. He'd probably go crazy from disappointed" sneered Harry. See as much as you won't to think that they're just normal teens (or as normal as Jocks can be) there is was and forever will be something scarily wrong about the trio. While the group mostly just stuck to silly childish treats, meant to wind you up, which the trio would just go along with. But then sometimes they would just turn absolutely vicious and sadistic, almost as if they were releasing their true nature. Like now.

"Son of a bitch" shouted Neville who was only just being restrained by Hermione and Ron.

Laughing the group started walking of.

"Oh, and Granger."

"Yes?"

"Blow me"

" Fuck you Potter"


	2. authors note

Hello readers!

hope you like my story. if you noticed that i haven't updated. it's cause i don't have a plot! Can someone please help me with the plot line!  
i love this story but for some reason when i try for a plot my brain goes nada. so someone please give me some ideas! thank you...

your _**brainless**_ aussie author

* * *


End file.
